What If She Was The One?
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: First Boondock Saints fic: Back in Ireland Connor had a girlfriend who he was crazy about. He left her in Irelad when he came to the states and can't forget her. Will he see her again? Connor/OC
1. Chapter One

"**What if she was the one?" **

**Disclaimer:**Connor and Murphy are not mine, just Jaden aka Jade.

**Chapter one- How it all ended **

"_You're really going to leave?" _

"_What do you want me to say Jaden?" _

"_I don't know Connor, maybe that your not leaving?" _

_I looked into those eyes and it broke my heart. "I can't do that Jade. I'm tired of being here, looking at the same thing all the time, seeing the same people everyday. I need something different." _

_Jade looked back at me, confused and hurt. "So does that mean you're tired of me too Connor? You see me everyday, hell you wake up and I'm there you must be tired of me by now!" _

"_Jade, I didn't mean it like that! I want you to come with us, I told you that we you walked in here!" _

"_Yeah, and you know that I can't go! My mom is sick Connor! Really sick, she's in the hospital practically every other day! You know I have to stay and take care of her!" _

_I had honestly for gotten about her mother for a moment. She was battling cancer and appeared to be losing that fight. "Jade-" _

"_You know what? Forget it Connor, I don't care. Go, leave and go over to America. Have a great life, see you around" _

_She had blown past me toward the door. "Jade don't leave like this!" _

_Jade turned around sharply to face me, with fury and sadness in her eyes. "How do you suppose I leave then Connor. Happily and bouncing out, give you a kiss on the cheek, tell you I love, and that I'll see you soon when I come to visit? You know that that's not going to happen especially with how you strung this on me." _

"_I told you." _

"_Yeah, when you where packing! I come home early and find you rushing around to packing up your stuff. Where you even going to let me know that you were leaving be for you actually were on a plane? Or were you just going to leave a note saying something like "Went to America with Murphy, love you and sorry I left with out seeing you. Connor."? I mean, you where rushing around grabbing clothes and things you need and if you were rush then that means you were in a hurry to be out of here, trying to leave before I got home went you Connor? I was only home about a half hour early, so you would have been rushing if you didn't want to run into me at all." _

_We just stared at each other, both knowing that she was right. I was trying to get out of there before she came home. I knew the look I see in her eyes; hurt, sad, confused, betrayed. I didn't think that I could deal with that being the last time I see her. Picturing that face everyday I was gone. I knew it would hurt her, and I didn't want to actually see it. _

"_Yeah, I thought so." _

_That's when Murphy came in to the room searching for me. "Connor let's- OH! Jade hey, um, you're home." _

"_Hi Murphy." I swear at that moment if words could kill I would have buried my brother. It makes sense though, she's smart and probably figured out that it was Murphy's idea to go over to the states. I wouldn't have been the one to suggest it, I really didn't mind Ireland so much. Murphy didn't either, but he just wanted to go somewhere else, get a change of scenery. _

_Murphy looked at Jade, confused by her sudden hostility toward him, then looked to me to see if I had told her it was all his idea. I shook my head 'no'. "Some, um Jade I-" _

"_Bye Murphy," Jade brushed past Murphy as she left the room. I followed her, and Murphy followed me after grabbing my packed bag. _

"_Jade! Come on! Jaden! Please stop!" _

_I had almost ran straight in to her when she had stopped short. She turned to me, unshed tears in her eyes. _

"_What?" The venom that had been in her voice when she spoke to Murphy was gone. Now she sounded like a young child who had done something wrong. _

"_I love you-" _

"_Yeah right." She tried to walk away, but I caught her wrist and held her in place. _

"_I swear to you that I do love you Jaden Mae Ashlen. I'm not going because I stopped loving you." I saw Murphy walk past us and load up the car. "I will be back, sooner than you think. Hell we'll probably get _

_kicked out of the country for getting drunk and in bar fight." I saw a small smile appear on her face and heard a soft laugh escape through her lips. "Ah, see I made you smile." _

"_Shut up, I'm supposed to be made at you." _

"_I know, and you should be." I looked over to Murphy, who was waiting in the car, then back into those beautiful green eyes. I leaned down and kissed her softly. "I have to go." she nodded, I turned and walked away. Before I got in the car I turned back to Jade who was about 70 feet away. "I'm sorry Jade, I should have told you sooner." _

_Then I got in the car and I drove away. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **So there's the first chapter of my first Boondock Saints fanfic. I hope you like the story and the chapter. I know there not much to review on but feel free.

**PS. **I saw this movie for the first time a few months ago, awesome movie! I love Connor and Murphy. And hey, a sequel is coming out, I believe they are currently filming.

**PPS I recommend all of you go out and rent In Bruges with Collin Ferrall and the one teacher with the muffed up eye in harry potter. It's good. **


	2. Chapter Two

**What if she was the one?**

**Disclaimer: **Connor and Murphy are not mine.

**Chapter Two**

Murphy and me have been in Boston for 3 years now, and there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about her. Her bright infectious smile, her beautiful long soft red hair, and those eyes always so full of life. I loved her more then anything, I still love her. I would have stayed over in Ireland with her, but there was no way that I could let Murphy come over here on his own. He needs me to get him out of trouble.

"Come on!"

"Calm down Murph! It's a bar they aren't going to run out of beer now are they?" He's always bee the impatient one, gets annoying sometimes.

"Come on, it's St. Patty's Day, Connor! Just 'cause some beastly woman gave you a shot to the nuts doesn't mean you can use it as an excuse for moving so damn slow."

Murphy walked right pasted me and stood by the door. "I haven't said anything about it since ma called."

Walking next to him, he slung his arm around my shoulders and walked out the door. "Yeah, but I know you were going to use it. It was coming I could see it."

Murphy and me made our way down to McGinty's. We entered the bar receiving loud greetings all around. Murph and me took a seat at the bar and ordered our drink, two Guinness's to start. What else are you supposed to kick St. Patty's day off with other then an Irish beer?

We sat there laugh and drinking, laughing even more when Rocco came in about a half hour after us. The bar died down and was empty for the most part, only six of us sat at the bar.

"Listen, listen boys," Doc spoke, putting his hands up to get us to quiet down. "I've got some very bad news. I gonna have to close down th-th-th-the bar." I sat up as did Murphy and the rest of the guy. We couldn't believe it, he couldn't be closing down the bar. I was so focused on Doc's news that I hadn't heard anyone else enter the bar. Doc had stopped specking and looked over to the door. "Can I get s-s-something for ya young lady?"

I hadn't even bothered to turn around, why would I?

"Um, yes." I heard the voice, but couldn't believe it. "I'm looking for Connor McManus, or Murphy even." She was a crack in her voice, something wasn't right.

I turned around and locked eyes with her. They were red and puffy, her cheek were stained with tears. With out hesitation I jumped up out of my seat and went over to her. "Jade." I spoke to her softly. It had to be her mum, she never cried.

"Connor!" She took a few quick steps to me, her arms wrapping around my waist. I held onto her, my hand cradling the back of her head, kissing the top of her head. "She's…Connor she…"

"Shh, I know. I know, it's going to be okay." She cried into my chest, putting both hand on her face I gently picked her head up whipping away her tears with my thumb. "Let's get you a drink, huh?"

"Hell yes."

I walked over to the bar, Jade still hugging around my waist. Murphy stood, giving her a hug. "Good to see you Jade." I could see the sympathy and remorse in his eyes. They'd always been close, Jaden and Murphy. We grew up with her next door, the three of us best friends and always getting into trouble. Know Eleanor, her mother, was gone hit us both. She was like family, our Aunt and now she was gone.

"Hey Murph." She hugged him back, kissing his cheek. "Don't give me that look, please. I've seen that enough in the last week."

I ordered two more beers and two shoots of whiskey, which turned in to four, then six. This is what we did when we where grieving, not everyone did this, but the three of us did. Get drunk with your closest friends and let everything go for one night.

We continued to sit at the bar, Jade sat happily in my lap her arms around my neck and mine on her waist. The rest of the guys were in a deep discussion when Jade turned her head and looked at me. I smiled lightly at her, her eye clearing up no longer red. She leaned forward and gently kissed my neck. "I missed you." She whispered in my ear.

"God, I missed you too Jade. You have no idea." I leaned forward, our lips brushing together for the first time in years.

The door slammed open and 3 large men walked inside.

"I am Ivan Checkov. You will be closing now." One of the men said, tugging on a pair of gloves.

Murphy stood with Rocco. "Checkov. This is McCoy... we find Spock and we got enough for an away team."

The guys in the bar, myself and Jade included, laugh at Murphy's comment.

"I'm in no mood for discussion. You!" He pointed to Doc. "You stay. The rest of you go now."

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!" Doc yells at Ivan.

I stand, making sure Jade stayed behind me, turning to the bar. "Calm down, Doc. I'm sure they're reasonable fellows." I turn back holding out a beer. "Listen fellas, Y'know he's got 'til this week's end. Ya don't have ta be hard asses, do ya?"

Murphy steps in to back me up. "Yeah, it's St. Patty's day. Everyone's Irish tonight. Now, why don't ya pull up a stool and have a drink with us?"

Ivan angrily slams the glasses in mine and Murph's hand. "This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go!"

I just look at Ivan, keeping my arm back to hold Jade behind me. "If ya want a fight, you can see you're outnumbered. We're trying ta be civil here, so I suggest you take our offer."

He half laughed. "I make the offers."

Rocco steps forward, in between Murphy and me. "Hey, Boris. What would you say if I told you that your pinko, commie mother sucked so much dick…"

Ivan's fist goes flying at Rocco, slamming him back into the bar. "FUCK YOU!" Murphy yells, getting in his face.

"Now, that wasn't too polite, was it?" I step forward, pointing at him specking Russian.

Murphy glares at him, getting closer. "I'm afraid we can't let that one go, Ivan." He spoke to them in Russian.

Ivan looked at the two of us, confusion flashing across his face. I beat he wasn't expecting us to know Russian. Murphy and me reached back and grabbed a shot each off the bar. Downing them in one swig, we glance at each other then both move and attack Ivan, who goes down. Then we move to the other men that walked in with him, me taking the one that was on his right and Murph taking the one on his left. The rest of the guy continue beating on Ivan. I slam my guy back into a large mirror, taking him down. Murphy was thrown onto a large bench in the back of the bar. The guys go to help him out, but I hold them back.

"Stay away he can take care of him!" Jade comes running over to me.

"Connor! Help him!"

I just stand there and watch as Murphy reaches behind him, pulling two bottles from the wine rack on the wall. He brings them forward and smashes the guy in the head.

I look down at Jade with a smile. "Didn't needed to." The bar filled up with cheers, even Jade was cheering and clapping.

With some help, Murphy and me get Ivan up on the bar and tie him there lying on his fat stomach. I take a bottle of whiskey from the shelf behind Doc and pour it on the huge Russia's ass. I take out my matches and light one, but before I throw it on him, Jade grabs the flaming stick from my hand.

"Let me." She turns to face Ivan. "Asshole!" She flicks her wrist and the match lands on the back of his pants, instantly going up in flames.

Everyone laughs as Ivan yells and screams. Maybe it was unnecessary but hell it seemed like a good idea. After a few moment, we put his ass out and kink him and his buddy outside. Jade stands right in front of me, reaching up she kisses me. I leaned down, whispering in her ear. "Home?"

Smiling at me, she nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on Murph!" I walk out with Jade at my side and Murphy following behind us.

Boston just got better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So I don't know if I like this chapter. Like at all. I might end up changing it. Let me know what you think. I think I'm going to change it. Have it set after the movie…don't know. Tell me please, 'cause I'm not sure this is really all that good.**

**Also, in my profile I have pictures for my characters, most of them anyway, and I have picture for cars that my characters drive when it's mentioned. So now you can go look at that and have a visual. **

**~Jenna**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: ****Connor and Murphy are not mine.**

**

* * *

**

W**hat if she was the one?**

**Chapter Three**

After the night we had at the bar, we were all clearly tired. Murphy dropped down on his bed and Jade on mine. I planned to sleep on the floor to give her space, not that I wanted to but I was sure that I'd be getting an ear full tomorrow. She was up set and she had been drink, I just assumed that she wouldn't want my sleeping next to her. I had thought she was made about how I left.

As I went to grab some spare pillows and a blanket Jade took hold of my wrist pulling me to the bed. "You don't have to sleep on the floor of your own apartment."

I was hovering above her, making sure she was being serious. I wasn't really looking forward to sleeping on the floor. "Yeah? Just figured you'd be pissed at me still and that you'd want me to stay on the floor."

She smirked up at me, rolling her eyes, and moved over letting me get in next to her. "It's been three years, I didn't expect you to stay and let Murphy go on his own to another country."

"Would you two shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep." Murphy grumbled from his bed.

"Yeah, we going to sleep Murph, relax." I heard Murphy groan and Jade laughed quietly. "I guess we should get to sleep."

"Guess so, Murphy's not fun."

"Shut up!"

* * *

I woke up the next morning, early. Jade tapped my shoulder lightly to wake me. "Hey, I'm running out for breakfast and coffee. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Yeah okay. Hey you need money?"

She smiled at me, leaning down to give me a quick kiss. "No I have money. I'll be back." She walked to the door, kicking Murphy's bed as she went and yelled "Get up Murph!" before disappearing out the door.

Murphy sat up, still half asleep. "What a bitch. I forgot how chipper she is in the mornings." Murph stretched out his legs, sitting on the edge of his mattress facing me letting out a yawn while he pulled on his robe. "I should just go back to sleep."

I just shook my head. "Murph, you know if you do she'll jump on the mattress or something like that. And she'll be loud. Just stay awake, alright? She's gonna want to do something fun, she's lost her mom. I want to do what ever I can to keep her mind off that. And since the first thing I had in mind is out because your bed is right here, we'll have to tour the city with her."

Murphy rolled his eyes at me and I smiled back. "You are one sick bastard, you know that?"

"How? Hm? I didn't go into detail, just a general statement."

"Whatever Connor." Murphy got up and walked over to the toilet. "If Jade stay a while we should probably put a wall up over here, don't you think?" He turned his head to look over at me.

I nodded to him. "Yeah, probably. Give her her privacy."

Murphy went back to his bed. We sat for a while discussing where we should bring Jade, what's she should see, what she might want to see. As we're sitting talking about all the tourist things that'd be fun for Jade, our door flies open slamming against the wall. In walks the two Russia's from the bar the night before, the one who call himself Ivan held Jade by the back of her neck with a gun pointed at her head.

I shot up, Murph following suit. "Let her the fuck go!" I yelled pointing a finger at her and took another step forward.

His friend pulled out a gun when I made a move and aimed it at my head. "No! Connor don't!" Jade looked at me with panic in her eyes. "Just stay there. Please."

"Jade I'm not just going to stand here-"

"I'm think you will or I'll blow your pretty little girlfriends head off." Ivan smirked, letting out a sickening laugh. "Go cuff 'im." He nudged his head, directing his partner to cuff me. He walked up to me and grabbed the back of my robe, shoving me to the back of the room that was our open bathroom.

"Hey! Get you fucking hands off my brother!" Murphy stepped to get in between me and the Russia only to get a gun in his face.

"Murph." Was all I said, it was enough to get him to back off, barely but it worked.

Ivan let out a laugh as his friend shoved me down to the toilet, putting my arms on either side and cuffing them together in the back so I was hugging the porcelain fixture. "You know, my original thoughts were to come in here and kill you. But then I saw this pretty thing walking up the street." He brought his head to Jades neck, taking a deep breath.

I jerked back trying to get the cold metal holding me in place to give enough for me to go charging at him. I saw Murphy finch as well, but wasn't the only one because as soon as he did the mystery Russia grabbed the back of his neck, putting his gun to Murphy's back. "You fucking piece of shit! Let them go!"

"No." Ivan laughed again. "I'm think now, I'll let you live. Leaving you stuck in here while I take your woman and your brother outside and kill them in your place." With that he turned and walked back out the door, pushing Jade ahead of him.

"Connor!" She tried to turn, only able to move her head to look at me one more time.

I yanked hard on the cuffs. "JADE!" Connor was pushed out the door just after Jade was. "MURPHY!"

My brother and the woman I loved disappeared out the door for execution. I pulled and push on the toilet, pulling my hands back causing the metal restraints to cut into my wrist. I slammed my shoulder in to the dinghy bowl, rocking it back and forth until it finally came loose. Picking it up I walked up to the roof top of our building, careful ling getting on top of some barrels that were there. I looked down into the alley, hoping that this is where Ivan had lead Murphy and Jade. Sure enough, looking down I saw both Jade and Connor on there knees. I positioned myself just right and dropped the toilet down into the alley, aiming for Ivan. Then as the porcelain fell to the ground, leapt from the building falling down over Ivan's partner. I heard the porcelain hit Ivan and the ground just before I landed on the other Russian. I felt a sharp shooting through my legs. Then everything went black.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N: A bit short…I think…I don't really know. But wanna know what? This chapter has been sitting in my folder for this story for over a month half finished…I'm a winner right? Ha…No, just KIDDING! :D I was going to switch POV's but I want the to be strictly in Connor's POV, maybe the occasionally general POV. So…Yeah…Here's this chapter…From here it's only kind of be the basic out line of either part that seem major to this story line or just one that are my favorite. I am not trying to recrate the movie. This scene in the movie is one of my favorites. That and the cat one...I laugh everytime...Is that bad?

**The Boondock Saints 2: All Saints Day is in post production, and possibly out this November(but don't take my word on it. I've also read possibly in 2010.). Who's excited? I know I am! I can't wait.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. =D**

**~Jenna**


End file.
